villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peridot (Steven Universe)
Peridot is a Gem from the show, Steven Universe. She is a recurring antagonist, appearing as the primary antagonist in numerous episodes and as the secondary antagonist in the Season 1 finale episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break". She is a Homeworld Gem who works under Jasper and Yellow Diamond. She is voiced by Shelby Rabara. Appearance Peridot has neon green skin and eyes. Her prosthetic light green fingers are not directly attached to her body, but instead float around where her hand should be. Peridot's hair is short, yellowish green, and styled into a tetrahedron shape. A light green visor covers half of her face. She wears a V-neck body suit that covers all of her body, except for her upper arms and neck. Her body suit is mainly composed of dark green and has a black diamond outline around the cut out of their neck area; meeting together to a light green diamond in front, with the lower half of her suit being black and dark green around her upper legs. Peridot's prosthetic sleeves and boots are mostly composed of green and black as well. She has light green, diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads. Her gem is located on her forehead (similar to Pearl) and is shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges. She has lost her prosthetic left foot as of the episode "Friend Ship" after amputating it in an escape attempt from The Crystal Gems. Later on in "Catch and Release," Peridot loses her prosthetic limbs after she is poofed by Garnet, and is revealed to be a small gem around Steven's height without them. Personality Peridot seems to have a very Darwinian attitude towards her robots, as instead of helping a broken one, she merely crushed it without hesitation or mercy. She is very mindset on her missions. This is seen in "Marble Madness", where she nearly crushes Steven with a giant hand so that he doesn't get in the way of her mission. She also seems to be very technological and intelligent, as demonstrated when she was using very advanced terms and clearly knew how to use her holographic touchscreen when performing a "maintenance check" on Earth. It is also shown that, like Pearl, Peridot is somewhat a control freak, showing how frustrated she was when she found out that the Crystal Gems were destroying her robonoids. She is very focused on her mission, as shown when she got angry at her superior Jasper for ordering her to return home without completing their objective. Peridot also seems to be very naive when it comes to Earth when it's information is not important to the mission, such as assuming that Steven's Crying Breakfast Friend sticker was a sign to show that the Galaxy Warp had been compromised. She also believed that, while interrogating Steven, there were a species called "Stevens", just because he adressed himself by his name. As of "Keeping it Together", Peridot is more insane and psychotic than she usually is due to her being stranded on Earth in Kindergarten. She also appears to have been more skillful during her time in the Kindergarten as she was able to avoid Steven and the Crystal Gems from trying to catch her. History Season 1 Peridot first made her debut towards the end of the episode, "Warp Tour" where she was tasked with scouting the Galaxy Warp to fix the damaged warp pads, and repair Gem Kindergarten but was distracted by one of her damaged Flask Robonoid and crushed it to death without any mercy. She then sees Steven's "Crying Breakfast Friends" sticker, and fearing the site may be compromised deactivates her Robonoids and presumably retreats back to the Gem Homeworld to tell the other Homeworld gems. Peridot recently appeared as the main antagonist in the episode "Marble Madness" where she sent multiple Plug Robonoids to Gem Kindergarten in order to activate Facet Five. As she was doing so, she discovered Steven trying to chat with her and he wanted to know what Peridot is doing sending the Robonoids to Earth, Annoyed, Peridot was about to crush Steven with her giant stone gloves but much to her surprise was foiled by Garnet of the Crystal Gems. A paranoid Peridot still confused about the Gems's existence tries to kill them but Amethyst uses her whip to toss one of her stone gloves into the projection destroying it. However as the video pans out, Peridot threatens to report the Crystal Gems's existence to the higher Gem authority. Peridot also appeared in the half-hour special episodes "The Return" and "Jail Break" assisted by a new Homeworld gem Jasper and holds Lapis Lazuli hostage. Peridot, under Jasper's orders, attempted to kill the Crystal Gems but was stopped when Steven summoned his shield. She is later shown to be very angry when Jasper orders her to forget about the mission, saying that bring "Rose Quartz" (Steven) to a Gem known as Yellow Diamond takes priority over the mission. Peridot begrudingly returns to the bridge to pilot the ship back. Later, after Steven frees Pearl and Amethyst, the three storm the bridge and Amethyst ties up Peridot with Pearl taking control of the ship and piloting it back to Earth. After Garnet defeats Jasper and the ship begins to crash, Peridot takes an escape pod which was traveling down to an unknown location near to Beach City. Season 2 In "Joy Ride", her current location and status is unknown, even though her escape pod was discovered crashed in a field by Steven and the Cool Kids. In "Keeping it Together", Peridot was shown to have left the Escape Pod to experiment on the Cluster (mismatched body parts of gems that died in the war) at Kindergarten in the damaged Facet Five. She was found by the Crystal Gems and later retreats again by using her fingers as a helicopter. She appears in "Cry for Help", attempting to try and transmit a distress message to Yellow Diamond to send someone to get her off Earth. In "Friend Ship", she is the main antagonist. The Crystal Gems try and attempt to capture Peridot but she evades capture once again. They track her down in the Amazon rainforest of South America, unaware that she set multiple traps to kill the Crystal Gems. She was going to crush Garnet and Pearl, but the duo make amends and fuse into Sardonyx in order to escape. Peridot tries to communicate with Homeworld through a communicator, but is cornered by The Crystal Gems. Peridot then attempts to retreat once again using her helicopter fingers, but is grabbed by Steven and the others. This causes Peridot to escape, at the cost of amputating her left foot. As a result, she vows to get revenge on The Crystal Gems for the loss of her left foot as she flies off into the distance. In "Catch and Release", Peridot first appears hidden near to Steven's bed and kidnaps him. She takes him to fix the warp pad to escape from earth since Yellow Diamond and her devices can't help her, but he is no longer able to do such thing. After a little conversation, Peridot was about to reveal her true purpose of her mission until the Crystal Gems warped in. After a battle, Peridot tries to make them realize about what is happening but is finally poofed and bubbled to the Burning Room. Unaware of knowing what she really wanted to tell them, Steven released Peridot from her bubble, but this time without her Limb Enchancers. Quotes Gallery PeridotGem.png|Peridot's gem Peridot 3.png|Peridot's former appearance. PeridotImproved.png|Peridot crushing a Robonoid Warp_Tour_(39).PNG|Peridot's Evil Stare SiteCompromise.png|Peridot discovering Steven's sticker. MM_11.png|Peridot encounters Steven. PeridotCommand.png|Peridot about to fire the ship's blaster under Jasper's command. Don't touch me like that!.png Yallow Diamond need to see him.png|Peridot shocked at Jasper bringing up Yellow Diamond. Just blast them with the ship.png Peridot.png|Peridot's defeat Screen_Shot_2015-06-17_at_6.40.02_PM.png|Peridot in "Keeping it Together". Steven and Peridot meet again.png|Peridot and Steven meet again Peri_-_4.gif|"Of course. Why not?" Peridot's evil laugh.png|Peridot's Evil Laugh Guilty_Peridot.png|Jasper ordering Peridot to attack the Crystal Gems again Later, crystal morons!.jpg Eat this, you Crystal bitches.jpg|Peridot's arm blaster. I don't need friends.png CaR_91.png|Peridot's Cat Face Trivia * Peridot is the second new Gem introduced in the series the first is Lapis Lazuli, the third is Jasper, the fourth is Ruby, and the fifth is Sapphire. * She has a diamond symbol on her suit as well as Lapis and Jasper. This concludes that Peridot is working with the Homeworld Gems. * Peridot is the only known Gem not to have physical hands. * Peridot is the birthstone of August, along with Sardonyx. * Her final words before her screen faded out where "I'm reporting this!" Implying that she has a supervisor. It also implies that other gems besides her, the Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli are still out there and she will return. *Peridot managed to almost reactivate Kindergarten, but was eventually foiled by the Crystal Gems. * In "Marble Madness", it is revealed that she sent the Red Eye on a reconnaissance mission to Earth, to see if there were other gems. * Lapis Lazuli, who has so far been the most powerful gem on the show, seems to be afraid of her, implying that Peridot is an extremely dangerous gem. It could also be that Lapis was referring to Jasper, Peridot's supervisor, and Peridot might have told her Steven's name. The reason why is because Peridot was easily captured by Pearl and Amethyst. However, "Keeping it Together" and "Friend Ship" both appear to contradict this, as Peridot used her fingers to electrocute the whip of Amethyst in the former, while in the latter, she fought off the crystal gems (and displayed her offensive capabilities) and lured them into an old gem airship to kill them. * In the episode, "Jail Break", Peridot fled off the prison ship in an escape pod that crash landed on Earth in a unknown location not so far from Beach City, while some fans thought she landed to the vicinity of the Canadian side of the Great Lakes. * She bears a resemblance to Pearl, especially in regards in personality; both are neurotic, easily flustered gems with a knack for a plan. * Peridot shares some similarities to the DC comics villain The Riddler. ** Both are highly intelligent. ** Both wear green. ** Both have a big ego, believing themselves to be far superior to anyone. ** Both are quick to insult the hero. ** Both act stubborn when things don't go their way. Video Category:Spoilers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Humanoid Category:Magi-Tech Category:Technopaths Category:Evil Genius Category:Aliens Category:Child-Abusers Category:Asexual Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Immortals Category:Robot Pilots Category:Comedic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Killjoy Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Cowards Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Laser-Users Category:Evil Light Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Strategic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Depowered Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Weaklings Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains